Emma's Wish
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: The curse is finally broken, and the Blue Fairy will grant Emma Swan one wish for breaking it. What does Emma wish for? OSO!


James and Snow held on to each other when the purple cloud disappeared. "Snow?" he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, Charming," she said and then remembered their daughter and grandson. "Henry." She took her husband's hand.

"What are you talking about?" James asked when he turned her to face him.

"Henry ate the apple turnover that was meant for Emma," Snow White said knowing he would get the significance as to what she was talking about.

"Apples," James said with disgust. "Come on." He took Snow and then walked toward the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Emma and Henry were still holding each other when the purple cloud disappeared.

"Magic," they heard the Blue Fairy said.

Emma turned to look at her. "Excuse me?" she said.

"My magic," she said. "It's returned to me."

"I thought when I broke the spell," Emma told her, "that you'd have gotten back."

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it, but I have it now."

"Mr. Gold," Emma murmured.

The Blue Fairy stared at her. "You mean Rumpelstiltskin, don't you?" she asked.

"That's who Regina said he was," Emma said. "He had me go defeat a dragon with my father's sword for a bottle of true love."

"Maleficent," she said with complete understanding. "He's obsessed with magic, and he tends to have his own agenda..." She had trailed off not knowing how much she should tell Emma what she knew about him.

"He's okay," James said to Snow who was quietly weeping in his arms.

The three of them watched Emma's parents.

"Emma," the Blue Fairy said. "You've spent your whole life without them except for a few minutes after you were born." She laid her hand on her arm. "They gave you your best chance hoping that one day you'd find them. Let them in." She took Emma's chin. "They've loved you from the moment they knew your mother was pregnant."

Emma nodded as she walked to Snow and embraced her.

Snow didn't know what to make of her grown daughter hugging her, but she did embrace her daughter back.

"Thank you for giving me my best chance," Emma told her mother.

"I love you, Emma," Snow said. "What else were we supposed to do?"

"What were we supposed to do?" James echoed. "You found us, and I never doubted that you would."

Emma turned to James and gave him a hug too. "I know," Emma told him. When James looked at her quizzically, Emma continued, "I had a flashback when I held Henry's book; I saw you with me in your arms fighting to get to the tree. You kissed the top of my head and laid me down and told me to find you." She looked up at him. "I see I've come by that talent naturally. You gave me up to give me my best shot. Thank you."

James kissed the top of her forehead. "You don't have to thank us," he said.

The Blue Fairy cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Emma, the fairy community has agreed that, after a brave quest, we'll grant you any wish you want," she said.

James felt Emma stiffen in his arms. "Emma?" he asked.

Emma looked up at him and then looked at Snow.

Snow smiled at her and took her daughter's hand. She still had her memories of Mary Margaret, and she knew how hard of a time Emma had after it had happened. "You don't know unless you ask, honey," she said to her.

The Blue Fairy smiled at her. "It's okay, your majesty," she told Snow. "Most of the fairies had already guessed that this would be her wish. I had to ask in case it was something different." She took her wand out of a pocket. "You know for some reason when I saw this at Mr. Gold's shop, I knew it was mine; now I know why." She smiled at the family before her as she flicked her wand over. Magic zoomed out of the wand and when it formed, Emma's wish stood before them.

"Graham," Emma said as ran to him.

Graham caught her while he laughed. "Emma," he said.

James turned to look at Snow. "Huntsman?" James asked. "Why wasn't I told?"

"When I found out, we believed you were married to another woman," Snow told him, "and I didn't want to add on to her pain when I realized that she fell for him."

"She's in love with him?" James asked shocked.

Snow smiled. "Charming, she's twenty-eight," she said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So he helps us just so he can lay his hands on our daughter?" he asked.

"With all due respect, your majesties," Graham said looking over Emma's shoulder. "I love your daughter."

Emma looked up at him. "You do?"

"I do," he said with a smile as he looked into her eyes. "When we kissed, I started to remember my life as the huntsman."

Henry looked up at him. "That's why you went to me," he said.

"I did," Graham said, "and you told me everything you knew about me."

"I remembered," Emma said remembering. "Those were your last words."

"Yes," Graham said.

"Then why didn't their kiss break the spell?" James asked as she looked at the Blue Fairy.

"I didn't believe," Emma replied looking at her father.

"That would've been it, your highness," the Blue Fairy replied. "I'll leave you to talk."

"What was that purple cloud?" Snow asked her.

"That's a problem for another day, your majesty," the Blue Fairy said. "Enjoy your family for today; we'll worry about tomorrow." The Blue Fairy looked at James who was holding Snow, then looked over at Graham who was holding Emma, and finally over at Henry who was sitting on the hospital bed. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Snow started to disagree, but James said, "Snow, we deserve today, and knowing her, she's better if we leave her to own devices."

"That I am, your majesty," the Blue Fairy said. "Tomorrow." She exited the room.

"I can't believe you're here," Emma told Graham.

"I am," he replied. "And I'm here to stay that is if your father isn't going to have a problem with that."

James who had murder in his eyes. "What about your heart?" he asked.

"The Blue Fairy assured me that it's my own," Graham told him, looked down at Emma, and smiled. "Or should I say Emma's."

"I won't hurt your heart," Emma told him, "just as I know that you won't hurt mine. I love you, Graham." Emma leaned up to kiss him.

"Charming," Snow said. "He looks at her the way you look at me. Isn't that enough?"

James sighed. "At least he doesn't have to fight us because all I want is Emma's happiness," he said.

Emma smiled. "He does," she told him. "He does make me happy."


End file.
